Kagome's Great Escape
by Inu Hanyou Nikkie
Summary: Kagome devises a new way to get home without resorting to the rosary with unexpected results. Puppy-cuteness ensues. The PB idea, I got permission from Alterfano to use-thanks for letting me use it. Inu/Kag


**Kagome's Great Escape**

By Inu Hanyou Nikkie

**Disclaimer :** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi. I am only using them for pure entertainment value.

**Kagome's Great Escape**

It was settled. She was determined to win this time and without her having to fall back on the hateful rosary. How she hated to use it on Inuyasha to get him to let her go home but sometimes it felt like the only way for her to go see her family. Kagome couldn't seem to get it through to Inuyasha the importance of going home, then again - maybe she should _try_ talking to Inuyasha _calmly_ and not try to say it while they are in the middle of their fights.

Maybe, Kagome thought guiltily, maybe she should try telling Inuyasha she missed her family _instead_ of telling him about the tests. Maybe he would be more willing to let her out of his sight to go home then. This would require more thought but for now her plan of _**Muzzled Hanyou**_ was to be put into action.

Inuyasha had gone off into the forest in a huff after Kaede rather pointedly told him the village needed more firewood. And seeing how he was the best one to cut the wood easily for the small group of men from the village to carry, he left to carry out the task muttering darkly about 'old hags', 'useless mortals' and 'that damnable wench's eyes' all under his breath. Kaede sat back at the fire stirring the glowing embers before turning to cut up some meat for the stew; chuckling at the way Inuyasha had caved in only after Kagome turned those soft, endless, soulful blue eyes on him and asked him to please help. He may have thought he covered that dusting of pink that crossed his cheeks by getting irritated but Kaede most assuredly knew different.

Kagome looked at Kaede while she worked on the stew before easing out a plastic jar from her bottomless yellow backpack, then reached in for a plastic zip baggie containing a couple of items and finally she fished out a final item from her bag. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the newspaper clipping she found while in her time. Re-reading the information she smiled widely to herself and nodded briskly.

Quickly she undid the plastic baggie and pulled out the two items, she placed one item down on the now empty plastic baggie. Grabbing the other item and holding it in her hand, she swiftly undid the jar and using the item in her hand she hauled out a very generous amount of very creamy and sweet smelling goodness. She hummed to herself as she spread the thick creamy goodness over the soft, slightly spongy item on the empty baggie. Kagome smiled as she noted with pride it was of a generous thickness and wiped the hand held item off on the other remaining item. She placed the two items together and squirmed with the sense of her upcoming victory. Hurriedly she put the resealed plastic jar away in her pack and cut the now sandwiched items diagonally and put the final item away as well.

Just in time too!! Inuyasha was loudly growling about helping humans announcing his imminent arrival to Kagome and Kaede, who was now watching Kagome very curiously. Kagome put her finger to her lips and made an anxious ssshhh-ing motion. Kaede, still very curious, nodded her understanding as she awaited the explanation of what was going on.

Inuyasha entered Kaede's hut and was about to open his mouth to complain even more when his nose started twitching madly at the new scent that teased his senses. Putting his nose up to the air he scented faster, deeper a glazed look coming over his usually expressive eyes. His nose still quivering he followed his nose to the source of that oh-so-wonderful aroma!! What can it be!!?? Oh, Can it be possible!!?? Something _Sooooo Goooooooddddd_ as Ramen?? Eyes now closed to half mast in pleasure he moved unerroringly closer and closer to . . . Kagome??!! Kagome was the source of this new and **Too-Wonderful** scent!!??? Ears now twitching madly along with his nose, he unconsciously let out a plaintive whimper, moving closer still until he was finally squatting before Kagome, his hands planted on the floor of the hut between his legs.

Kagome, to her credit, kept the giggles buried deep within her chest. She could visualize if Inuyasha had a tail it would be wagging up a storm or nearly lifting his butt off the ground with its speed. She picked up the sandwich in both hands and looked at Inuyasha.

"I have something new for you to try Inuyasha. It's called a peanut butter sandwich. It's really good!" she chirped at him flashing a warm smile. Perfect! Everything is going according to plan!! The Article was right!! Dogs love peanut butter!! "Would you like to try?"

Inuyasha didn't even know what he was doing right now, all he knew was he _**HAD**_ to have that _sooooo-goooooooodddd_ 'sand-witch'!! He lifted a slightly limp hand partially off the ground hand at Kagome mimicking the canine version of begging perfectly and whined. Kagome smiled wider and gave Inuyasha the first half. He didn't quite stifle the pleased yip that burst forth from his mouth at his immense pleasure at getting this **Wonderful Treat**!! Kagome clapped a hand to her mouth and choked back a laugh. Kaede's mouth dropped open and her one good eye widened in complete shock. They both watched as Inuyasha all but inhaled the first half before turning pleading eyes back onto Kagome and the last half.

Kagome did laugh this time and decided to try something before the final phase of _**Muzzled Hanyou **_she rose to her knees and stretched up as high as she could go, holding the final half aloft above them. Inuyasha this time did something no one would ever see, nor would ever see again, he lifted both hands up in the classic begging pose and whined then started panting for the treat from above.

Kagome was turning interesting shades of reds and purples in keeping the laughter buried. Kaede just remained in a shell-shock position. Kagome needing air and to get away gave Inuyasha the final half. He didn't take it with his hand this time, no he gently clamped onto the half with his mouth and gently took the half from Kagome and . . . dear Kami!! Can she make it to the Well in one piece??!! Please give me strength she silently pleaded as she and Kaede both watched Inuyasha trot on his hands and feet with sandwich in his mouth away and curl up in the farthest corner of the hut to enjoy his prize.

Kagome manage to squeeze out a 'see you tomorrow' to Kaede before she sprinted away with her yellow backpack.

Moments later the peals of joyful laughter filled the skies before silence . . . seems Kagome didn't make it to the well before she cracked. Pity the same couldn't be said for poor Kaede who still remained in the shell-shocked mode.


End file.
